<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Thirty: Ignoring An Injury by GummiStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291235">Day Thirty: Ignoring An Injury</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories'>GummiStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mchanzo Whumptober [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, Injured Jesse McCree, Injury, M/M, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Thirty: Ignoring An Injury</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Jesse got a scratch on his side, it’s not that bad... right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mchanzo Whumptober [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Thirty: Ignoring An Injury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're a stupid, <em>stupid</em> man Jesse McCree" was the first thing Jesse heard as he came to; the pain in his side where his wound was felt a lot duller than before.</p>
<p>Where was he?</p>
<p>Opening his eyes, he was met with the sight of the base's med-bay as he laid in one of the beds</p>
<p>And a very unhappy looking Hanzo sitting next to him, arms crossed and a frown on his face.</p>
<p>"Hey pumpkin, mind tellin' me how I got here?" Jesse questioned, his throat feeling slightly dry and scratchy.</p>
<p>Hanzo's scowl deepened</p>
<p>"Don't pretend you do not know! You had an infected wound on your side that you failed to mention to me!" Jesse winced at Hanzo's tone, the archer was very unhappy.</p>
<p>"Infected? Fuck... I didn't think it was that bad" Jesse replied sheepishly</p>
<p>"<em>That bad</em>. McCree you collapsed! You had an insane fever and Angela almost lost you!" Hanzo all but screamed, Jesse could see he was trying to keep it together but a stray tear fell down his cheek.</p>
<p>Guilt flooded his chest, he really didn't think the wound was that bad, it was just a scratch he had gotten on a mission.</p>
<p>Turns out he was clearly mistaken.</p>
<p>"Darlin I'm sorry for makin' you worry, really. If I hadda known-</p>
<p>"Would you have though? Would you have swallowed your pride and asked for help?" Hanzo snapped, his façade was quickly crumbling and more tears were coming, bringing more guilt to Jesse as they came.</p>
<p>Hesitantly, Jesse reached out to grab one of Hanzo's hands, thankful that the archer let him. He brought his lover's hand to his mouth and gently kissed at his knuckles.</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry love, can you forgive me?" Hanzo seemed to think over it for a few seconds.</p>
<p>"Only if you promise to tell me when you are injured in the future. I couldn't... I cannot lose you, you mean too much to me" Hanzo responded, his scowl dissolving into a look of sadness as his eyes fell to the floor.</p>
<p>"Aw come here honey, no need to go crying over little ol' me" Jesse exclaimed, shifting over to make room on the bed.</p>
<p>"I do not want to hurt you" Hanzo mumbled making Jesse scoff</p>
<p>"Please, Angies got me on the best of the best drugs. Get in here" Jesse smirked. Hanzo quickly got into the hospital bed next to Jesse, snuggling himself into the gunslinger's side.</p>
<p>"Never again Jesse or you will be sleeping in the mess hall"</p>
<p>"Ouch, really gonna give an injured man the couch treatment?"</p>
<p>"Do not test me, I will do it"</p>
<p>"I ain't doubting ya, don't you worry"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow my tumblr!</p>
<p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>